


Nothing Makes Sense

by blueeblues



Category: Sense8 (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, F/F, F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), Inspired By Sense8, Inspired by the Twilight Series, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possible Mpreg, Will Change to complete Mpreg if it ever gets to that point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeblues/pseuds/blueeblues
Summary: It all started with meeting the eyes of another kid like him: Laura, then the car crash. This time she was wearing a hospital gown, and she saved him from a woman in heels. Laura disappeared, then a few years later, he sees a woman fall to her death with a smile on her face as he tries to catch her, and now? He's got a constant migraine and is starting to hallucinate people. Is he going crazy? Nothing Makes Sense.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Nothing Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS FIRST: 
> 
> Hello! It's been a hot minute since the last time I made a story... still need to finish my other story (and, most likely revise), but I'm about to get off topic. Anyways, I have a sporadic schedule, which means updates will not be constant, they'll depend on how I feel, and right now, I feel inspired. I watched Sense8 on Netflix and I gained so many vague ideas on how to combine Twilight and Sense8 together. I almost made a Sense8 AU with Supernatural, too, but I'll think about it, if this story gets a good reception and/or I feel like I'm good with creating this interesting concept of a story. I hope you enjoy the prologue. Also, I love semi-realism where I use real places, real people, real things, and etc. It helps me visualize things better, and I hope it will to you, like it does to me.

**Memory-Dream Sequence - Five Year Old Jacob**

_Jacob..._

_Run... don't look her in the eyes._

It was night, cold, and a car is flipped on its side from the slippery road from the severe car crash. The same car crash, leaving his mom dead and his dad paralyzed. As a five year old, you don't really stop being a kid until you get traumatized, seeing your own mother impaled from a broken tree branch and your own father bloodied and unconscious. He begins to shiver as he hears the echo-y voice in his head, gingerly taking off his seatbelt on his booster seat, harshly falling on his side, whimpering from the pain, tears falling down his face. He hears click-clacking of heels go towards the broken window that he's staring at before another kid that's older than Jacob touches him.

He startles, about to make a noise, as he immediately looks to the other broken window, seeing the same kid he saw on his Seattle trip with his parents, getting Christmas presents. She crawls up to him holding out her hand, this time in a hospital gown, as she puts her other hand into a "be quiet" gesture on her lips. She tells him, as she grabs it, "G _et help... don't look back_." She helps him up as quickly, but painfully as possible, to get away from the person approaching the car. He hides within the forest's trees to get a good look at the people who caused the accident.

Secret service looking men were blocking the road going back as the brunette woman in heels, wearing a fluffy red coat with black jeans, glasses - looking cold and calculated but also staring into the distance, says out loud, " _Where is the child, Laura? You seen him at the store. I would be... so disappointed that you helped him escape, you could make your death painless with anesthesia if you tell. Me. Where. He. Is_."

Laura, apparently, trembles in fear right next to him as tears roll down her face. She turns her head to him, " _Keep running_." Then, she disappears like she was never there. He hears a growl of frustration coming out of the mysterious woman before she says, " _Come on, boys. He can't have gone far_." She looks into his direction, obviously not seeing him, and he does just that: runs, keeping as quiet as he can to hopefully find some help. After what felt like years to Jacob, he successfully hid from the adults - for how long, he didn't know - as he sat behind a tree with his knees up against his chest, hugging them. Laura suddenly appears standing next to him as he softly gasps, seeing her in his peripheral. She kneels down before him, getting into a criss-cross position, and stares out into the darkness and woods, breaking the next few minutes of tense silence, saying in a soft - almost reminiscent voice, " _I miss my mom and dad. I haven't talked to them in almost a whole year. The woman in red wouldn't let me see them. She said I had a purpose to find others like me, and since I failed... I'm going to die_."

She slowly turns her head to him, tears continuing to roll down her face, " _My name is Laura Wayne, what's your name?"_ She sniffles as Jacob hesitantly scoots closer to her, almost touching her shoulder as they sit side by side, putting his right hand on top of her wrist. " _M-My n-name is J-Jacob_." He couldn't help his stuttering, since after all he ran a long way, while being scared and just wanting to go home. She looks down at his hand, a wavering smile on her face. " _Well, Jacob, you still need to keep moving. You may have lost them now, but they will catch up._ " All of a sudden, Laura looks to the side, terror on her face as she rips her wrist away from Jacob, then stands, taking slow steps back, terrifying him with those chilling words as she yells out, furiously shaking her head, " _No! Leave me alone! I don't want to die!_ " It was like an invisible force took ahold of her as she was about to run away, her eyes connecting with his, the last words coming out of her mouth before she disappeared, " _Run!_ "

**Memory-Dream Sequence Ends**

Abruptly Jacob wakes up, sitting up in his bed as he breathes heavily, his heart racing and his body sweaty. It's been so long since he had dreams like this, but the thing is, it really happened. Maybe he hallucinated Laura Wayne to try and help himself cope with the situation at the time, no matter how fucked up his mind played terrible tricks on him. He was in a car accident after all and probably had some loose screws, but he knows for sure that his mother is dead, and his dad is paralyzed, and those... people... they definitely existed. The thing is... no one rammed their car, so how did the car flip? That's the million dollar question. It was dark, kind of snowing, but there were the multiple cars behind them. He frowns in frustration and sadness. He's not sure he'll ever get a real answer, only speculation.

He turns his head to his alarm clock, which says 5 am. He quietly groans to not wake his dad. '5 am. Great. Can't even go back to sleep.' His lips get into a thin line. 'After years of therapy, I'm still getting these dreams. My own dad doesn't believe me that Laura Wayne existed. My therapist thought that I most likely made her up when I got injured to help cope with the trauma. That just sounds like bullshit to me. I'll admit that she would disappear, but her touch... she felt real, she showed emotion, she helped me escape those people.' He visibly shudders at the thought that she might of been a real person that died all those years ago, but he'll never know, sadly. He was about to get up to start his day, when he hears a knock on his door, surprising him. His old man raises his voice a little, "I'm coming in," and he does so, opening the door to wheel himself in. Jacob gives Billy his undivided attention as he tells him, "The Cullens are back. Sam wanted me to tell you to come to the border along with the rest of the pack to renew the treaty."

'Ah, the... Cold Ones. I've heard so much about them through the legends, and now I'll get to see them in person. Oh, joy.' He nods in response to his words. "Alright, old man. I'll just put my shorts on and brush my teeth, and leave." As he was about to stand up, his father rolls forward even further and puts his hand on top of his hand, eyes intense in the break of dawn sunlight. "Please, be careful. They call themselves "vegetarian" vampires where they only suck animals, but they can still slip up. Don't let your guard down, Jake." His eyes are wary as he takes in his father's words. "Alright, I hear you. This should be quick, right? We're just renewing the treaty." Billy's eyes harden, his voice firm, "Still, take your safety seriously whenever you're with those vampires - with any vampires in general. You're sisters are safe, but you'll be risking your life everyday. I lost your mother, I'm not going to lose you, too." He wheels back around, leaving, and on his way out the door, he tells him, "I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get back." After that, Jacob is back to being in his own thoughts, thoughts that can easily go down a dark path, so to stop those thoughts, he finally gets out of bed to get ready to go to the border.

 **THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN:** <https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/brunette-with-glasses-picture-id520648126>

**LAURA WAYNE:** <https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/portrait-of-young-girl-picture-id713867371?s=612x612>

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Hopefully, 2021 won't be as bad as 2020 because WOW, that year mostly sucked.


End file.
